


Danni's MacGyver Angst Corner

by Danni_Lea



Series: The Angst Corner [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, The MacGyver Angst Corner, so yeah i decided to mover over the angst corner to AO3, will be posted as I find the post, will not be posted in the same order as on tumblr, working on collecting everything and posting it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni_Lea/pseuds/Danni_Lea
Summary: All of my  MacGyver Angst Corner post collected into one easy to find place! This collection holds so much angst guys.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: The Angst Corner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Mac and those who leave

So, lets talk about Mac, and all the people that leave.

First, Mac looses his mother. She didn’t _want_ to leave. She loves her son more than she ever thought it was possible to love anyone. She wanted to stay and watch him grow. Have his first crush, his first girlfriend, his first love. Watch him graduate from high school and go to college and change the world. Find the person he loves the most and start his own family.

She wanted, more than anything, to make sure he _never_ doubted her love.

(Fate, it seems, has other plans and she leaves Angus much sooner than she wants to).

James chooses to leave. Little by little, for five years. He’d changed so much after his wife died, that to Mac, it seemed more like he lost both of his parents. The difference being James actively pulling away. Spending less time with his son, encouraging him to grow up much too quickly and much too soon.

(By the time he tries to come back into his son’s life, tries to slot himself back into the role of father, its already too late. Mac’s memories of James as is father are blurry and distant at best. Besides, somebody else already fills that role in Mac’s heart and life).

Harry raises Mac the best he can. He loves his grandson more than anything and feels a great well of grief and fury at his own son for hurting Mac the way he has. Harry wants to protect Mac, keep him safe from cruelties he know so well, because he can see how deeply the wounds left by others run in Mac’s heart.

(Harry also leaves his grandson much earlier than he wants, and not by choice.)

Pena isn’t in Mac’s life long, but it’s long enough for Mac to become a little less weary. To see someone he might want to become some day.

(Pena is another person who doesn’t chooses to leave, but his loss is the first since Mac intentionally opened up to someone. Pena’s death cause Mac to close up tighter than ever before.)

Jack Dalton loves Mac as if he’s his own kid. Pours literal blood, sweat, and tears into laying the foundations of trust. Builds on it through years of hardship and joys. By fighting together through earth shattering heartbreak and betrayal. There is nobody in the world more in important to Jack than Angus MacGyver an he’d be happy and content to spend the rest of his life watching his back.

Jack wants to be there to watch Mac grow. As an agent and a man. He wanted to be there if Mac ever decided to leave the world of subterfuge they’d found themselves in. Wanted to be there when he found the person he loved the most and start his own family.

But then a man from his worst nightmares comes back from the dead and Jack is faced with a _choice_ \- the worst one in his life. He gets the call that they want him to go - to lead the task force to bury Tiberius Kovacs for good.

And Jack -

(Mac had just begun to really _trust_ that people would stay. That he was good enough and worthy of love and family. And Jack knows if he leaves that Mac might not ever really trust like that again. That he’d never really trust Jack again.)

\- does the hardest thing he’s ever done in his life.

He shatter his own heart and leaves.

(He didn’t want to, but he chose to, and that makes him different than the rest. Most of the people who left didn’t chose to, and the one that did wanted to. Jack didn’t want to but he did and Mac doesn’t know what to do with that)


	2. Happy Birthday MK 2020!

Leaving for the Kovacs mission is, probably, the hardest thing Jack ever had to do.

He knows, he knows what he’s doing to his team, his family, his _kids_ , by leaving.

Bozer is gonna worry and fret but he’ll be okay - he’s stronger than people give him credit for.

Matty will protect them all as fiercely as Jack would if he was there. She’s tough as nails but she loves their little family as much as Jack.

But.

Mac and Riley.

They’ve been left so many times and Jack swore he’d never do that to Mac, and never again to Riley.

But he’s already missed so much of Riley’s life - and maybe he and Diane never managed to work things out but he loves Riley as if she were his little girl and he doesn’t want to miss one more thing.

They’re both so so smart and strong and Jack knows they’ll look out for each other. Watch each others backs in the field and at home and do their best to fill in the gap Jack is leaving.

And he knows Mac is more sensitive than he’ll ever let on. He knows that leaving will feel like a knife in the heart to Mac, that Mac will get stuck in that big ol’ brain of his wondering if its his fault (and it isn’t and never will be and God Jack hopes he’ll make it back so he can show Mac that it was never his fault when someone walked away).

Leaving for the Kovacs mission is the hardest thing he’s ever had to do. But once he’s back he’s never leaving again.


	3. Mac and his mom before we knew anything about Ellen MacGyver

@12percentplan @panchostokes as I mentioned earlier this was sparked by that conversation about whether or not Mac had anything of his mom’s.

And it is at this point I ask James MacGyver fans to turn away. This post does not look upon him kindly.

Angus MacGyver is five years old when his mother dies. For most of his life, that is the worst day of his life.

(He won’t ever realize it, but he lost both of his parents that day. His mother to death and his father to the grief and anger that consumed him afterwards. It might be another five years before James leaves physically, but he was never really there emotionally after his wife dies)

Angus grows up in a house that very quickly loses any obvious evidence of his mother’s influence. Her photos and books are boxed away. The necklace Angus will eventually only vaguely remember as her favorite will be packed away until after Harry’s death. James either throws away or donates most of her clothes.

(Excepts for the things even he can’t bare to be rid of)

Eventually all the shows that his mother was ever there is sad little boy who doesn’t (can’t) understand whats happening as his world falls apart.

(Eventually the only reminder left of his wife in James MacGyver’s home is their son, who is a living, breathing permanent reminder of what he’s lost, and he looks so much like her, even more as he ages and every time James looks at Angus the grief and the anger swells and swells and swells-)

James is gone more and more often for longer of periods of time and Angus is left with his grandfather more often than not. Memories grow hazy and he forgets, mostly, of the days where he and his father were close and Angus believed James hung the moon.

And then Angus meets Wilt Bozer and becomes Mac and James leaves and then its Mac and Bozer against the world as Harry does his best to raise his grandson.

It’s Harry who first pulls out some of his mother’s things - the sweater that was her favorite because she believed it was lucky. She was wearing it when she met James, and when she found out she was pregnant with Mac. Her favorite books, several of them on art and art history (which Mac eventually studies as thoroughly as he studies physics and chemistry and engineering and bombs. Its a tangible connection to his mother that he cherishes).

Its the photos Mac cherishes the most. They let him remember what she looked like, let him know that he has her hair and her smile.

(but still her laughter and voice drift away until he longer remembers and the grief that hits him once he realizes that is much less sharp that when he was child and he’s not sure how he feels about that)

Its not until after Harry dies that Mac finds his mother’s jewelry, sees the necklace that his mother never took off and suddenly -

_Mac remembers, at least vaguely and fuzzily, sitting in his mother’s lap and playing with that necklace, flipping the pendent over and over in his small fingers as his mother runs her hand through his hair -_

(Mac has a small box in his room at his house, and in it is a photo of him and his parents, smiling and happy. Also his mother’s necklace. Bozer knows where it is, and Jack does too, and they always know when he needs to see whats inside)


	4. Dad!Jack Angst

HERE WE GO DAD!JACK ANGST

Jack Dalton, from a very young age probably knew he wanted to be a dad. Wanted to take everything his dad taught him and pass it on down to more little Dalton’s.

Jack is a nurturer and protector and loves so fiercely. He proably dreamed of holding little baby Jack’s and watching them grow and teaching them all about Texas and the Dallas Cowboys and everything he knows about cars and planes and anything that flies.

(Thought of having a little girl to spoil rotten)

And as he got older his jobs got more dangerous and more secretive and relationships based on secrets and lies just never seem to last and that dream of becoming a dad becomes more distant and wistful.

And then he meets Diane and Riley and he falls hard and fast. He loves them both more than he thought possible and he can see himself spending the rest of his life with them. Marrying Diane and adopting Riley and maybe having a few more kids.

But then. Elwood comes around and Jack gives him the ass kicking he deserves but now Diane and Riley have seen the violence that summers just below the surface - how quickly Jack can flip the switch from calm to _fightfightfight_ and he’s terrified that they’re afraid of him now (that they know what he always did - that he wasn’t good enough for them)

So he leaves. He throws himself into undercover works because being anyone other than Jack Dalton is so much better because it’s easier to bury his shattered heart when he doesn’t have to think about it.

Eventually he finds his way back to the Army, watching over EOD techs on the desert and he doesn’t think much of it. Just this one last job and then it’s home to Texas for good.

But then. He meets that scrawny kid with a hamburger name with no sense and way to much anger for a kid his age and Jack told himself firmly that it wasn’t his problem but then the kid saved his life and let Jack in behind those walls just a little and -

(Jack Dalton never got married but he ended up with two amazing kids that he loves with every fiber of his being. He loves them so completely and so fiercely he’s a little afraid of what he’d do to keep them safe, but mostly he figures it isn’t anything less than what any other parent would do)

He works on the old GTO with Mac and talks about planes and helicopters and anything that’ll fly and sometimes even gets the kid in the cockpit with him. He drags Mac home to Texas for every family gathering and there isn’t a Dalton that doesn’t call Mac his.

Riley is fierce as her momma and Jack loves spending time with her just one on one. Pizza and skeeball like when she was a kid and buying her some of the tech stuff she gushed over in her own way, stuff that he doesn’t understand a thing about but loves watching her light up when she sees it.

Jack might not be a father, but he is a dad and he loves his kids more than anything)

**Author's Note:**

> Your content creators thrive off of kudos and comments! Want me to write some angsty goodness? Drop a comment here on AO3 or prompt me on [tumblr](https://dannilea.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
